


[podfic] Tasks To Which I Am Unsuited, by Murderbot

by kaisermatthias



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisermatthias/pseuds/kaisermatthias
Summary: A reading of FloraHarts "Tasks To Which I Am Unsuited, by Murderbot"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Tasks To Which I Am Unsuited, by Murderbot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tasks to which I am Unsuited, by Murderbot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147807) by [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart). 




End file.
